n_a_r_u_t_ofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gudōdama
Gudōdama są kulami, miękkiej czakry, które są złożone z pięciu podstawowych przemian natury, oprócz wersji Yin-Yang i naturalnej energii. Są w stanie negacji wszelkich form ninjutsu. Nabycie Istnieje wiele sposobów na zdobycie kul poszukujących prawdy: * Hamura i Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki posiadali kule poszukującej prawdy, gdy walczyli ze swoją matką, którą nabyli w nieokreślony sposób. * Kiedy budzi się Sześciu Ścieżek Senjutsu, pojawiają się kule szukające prawdy i pływają za ich plecami. Można to zrobić, stając się jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego lub wchodząc w Tryb Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek. * Wejście w Tryb Czakry Tenseigan zapewnia użytkownikom kule poszukiwanie prawdy. Użycie Liczba nabytych kul prawdy różni się w zależności od użytkownika. Metoda pozyskania może określić tę liczbę, ponieważ Obito Uchiha i Madara Uchiha zyskują dziesięć kul po zostaniu jinchūriki Dziesiesięcioogoniastego; Obito początkowo ma tylko dwie kule, zdobywając pozostałe osiem, gdy uzyska kontrolę nad mocą Dziesięcioliogłowych. Naruto Uzumaki otrzymuje zamiast tego dziewięć kul, a Toneri Ōtsutsuki jest przedstawiany z niespójną ilością. Gdy nie są używane, kule zwykle unoszą się za plecami użytkownika w kolistej formacji; Hagoromo unosi się pod nim, podczas gdy on lewituje, a zamiast tego Hamura unosi się za nim w sigmoidalnej formacji. Kule są zawsze w trybie gotowości po utworzeniu, chociaż znikają, jeśli użytkownik anuluje tryb mędrca sześciu ścieżek, a użytkownicy nie mogą tworzyć dodatkowych kul po początkowym numerze pozyskania; w ten sposób kule utracone z jakiegokolwiek powodu nie mogą zostać zastąpione. Klony nie są tworzone z własnymi kulami, chociaż mogą używać oryginalnych kul, a oryginał utrzymuje nad nimi kontrolę mentalną i może przenieść je z powrotem do siebie lub do innego klona. Kule poszukujące prawdy składają się ze wszystkich pięciu podstawowych natur w sposób podobny do jeszcze przewyższającego kekkei genkai i kekkei tōta. Jeśli nasycone uwolnieniem Yin-Yang, mogą być użyte do zneutralizowania ninjutsu i przez to stają się nieprzepuszczalne; to neguje regeneracyjne właściwości Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, umożliwiając zabicie lub trwałe uszkodzenie tych, którzy zostali wskrzeszeni. Wykazano, że jedynie senjutsu konsekwentnie przeciwstawia się Kulom Poszukiwania Prawdy, jak według Naruto, naturalna energia działa przeciwko sobie. Jeśli użytkownicy zostaną zabici lub ich czakra znika inaczej, kule rozpadną się w sposób podobny do czarnych odbiorników. Kule poszukującej prawdy są wyjątkowo destrukcyjne, potrafią obrócić cele w pył w sposób podobny do uwolnienie pyłu. Kule są podobne do ogoniastej bestii mogą być użyte przez Naruto Uzumakiego do stworzenia kuli ogoniastej bestii Rasenshuriken. Zachowane w domyślnej formie kuli, mogą być użyte jako szybkie pociski jako materiały wybuchowe, powodując ich gwałtowny rozwój, lub leczyć urazy użytkownika poprzez kontakt fizyczny. Niezależnie od ich kształtu użytkownicy mogą kontrolować je w odległości zaledwie 70 metrów od miejsca, dzięki czemu przeciwnicy mogą je zwalczać, przenosząc kule w inne miejsce. Transformacja kształtu Dzięki mocy Trybu Czakry Tenseigan, Toneri może zamanifestować niespójną ilość Prawdziwych Poszukujących Kul i napełnia je czakrą płaszcza czakry, nadając kulom zieloną poświatę, którą może wykorzystać zarówno ofensywnie, jak i defensywnie. Można je połączyć w potężny wir, nawet z olbrzymim mieczem złota, który jest wystarczająco potężny, by przeciąć cały półksiężyc; i strzelajcie nimi jako pociskami. Toneri wykazał również zdolność przekształcania jednej z kul w złotą klatkę po zapełnieniu jej czakrą. Warianty Kształtu Wariant Defensywny.png|Wariant Defensywny. Lanca.png|Lanca. Druga Transformacja Mędrca Obito.png|Druga Transformacja Mędrca Obito. Gudōdama.png|Shakujō. Wariant Odbiornika Czakry.png|Wariant Odbiornika Czakry. Wariant Rąk Czakry.png|Wariant Rąk Czakry. Wariant Nunoboko no Ken i tarczy.png|Wariant Nunoboko no Ken i tarczy. Transformacja Mędrca Naruto.png|Wariant kija. Wariant platformy.png|Wariant platformy. Gudōdama Toneria nasycona Trybem Czakry Tenseigan.png|Gudōdama Toneria nasycona Trybem Czakry Tenseigan. Ciekawostki * Termin Poszukiująca prawdy (求 道, Kyūdō; Gudō) pochodzi z buddyzmu Mahayana. Kanji 求 oznacza pragnienie, podczas gdy Drogą (道, Dō) w doktrynie Mahayany jest znalezienie ostatecznej prawdy w swoim umyśle. * Biorąc czakrę Sześciu Ścieżek Madary, Obito jest w stanie zmienić kształt Czarnego Zetsu i wykorzystać go jako skutecznie poszukującą Prawdy kulę. * W Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, kuly poszukujące prawdy wydzielają purpurowy blask. W swojej walce z Naruto i Sasuke, Obito używa ich na kilka sposobów, takich jak kosy, wiertła, wirujące dyski i jako ręce do strzelania Ogoniastych Bestii. * Jeśli kule poszukujące prawdy zawierają naturalną energię, użytkownicy nie powinni być w stanie dodać ninjutsu-negating uwolnienie Yin-Yang do nich, ponieważ naturalna energia jest właśnie tym, co powoduje, że inne jutsu stają się odporne na wymazywanie. Podczas gdy jego wejście do czwartej bazy danych wspomina o kulach ujawnianych przez tych z Mędrca Sześciu Senjutsu, samo jutsu nie jest sklasyfikowane jako senjutsu. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Senjutsu Kategoria:Raiton Kategoria:Katon Kategoria:Onmyōton Kategoria:Suiton Kategoria:Fūton Kategoria:Doton